


All Eyes on Me Now

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other, You are also here. But briefly, at least not right now idk for the future, brief Jongho appearance, no ships in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: Set in the modern world, the Age of the Avatar is not as glorious as it once was. But things change once the new Avatar is revealed, unveiling a threat that laid right under their nose.A STRAY KIDSxATLA CROSSOVER
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you were a reader form the beginning, first off thank you 💙 and secondly, after the scandal of her who shall not be named’ you are now the non bending friend. You’re welcome. :)

Long ago, the age of the Avatar was a time to behold. Through the past Avatars efforts to rebuild after a near lifetime of war, it seemed everything went back to normal and that the world once again was at peace. But as the times changed, and society became more advanced, the so called ‘need’ for the Avatar became obscure. People were no longer felt safe or relied on their help, but rather felt that someone with such power shouldn’t exist at all.

As time went on, the Avatar became ostracized from the world.

Not to say there haven’t been people who’ve tried to stop the cycle. But none were ever successful. As the Avatar came and gone, so did tradition. Some Avatar’s never bothered to learn the other elements. Those that did learned from the White Lotus in secret. The most recent of Avatars – Avatar Luse – even going into hiding. Not that many who didn't learn about her, knew of her existence

So when the White Lotus made a rather surprising appearance on the news to report of her passing, the people only shared their condolences and went on their lives. They barely shed a tear for her. Of course, there were those small few that believed in the Avatar, but it was no match for the numbers that could care less about them. Truly, it seemed, that the age of the Avatar was gone for good.

And as the world moved on, those who held onto tradition awaited the appearance of the next Avatar.

And even after 19 years, they continued to wait. 


	2. The New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the chaotic ensemble that were somehow gifted bending abilities and see what a 'normal' day is for them.

“Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could help us, but when I needed them the most, they vanished.”

And with an exaggerated finish, Han slumped back in his seat at his table, laying his head in between his open textbook. Lost in thought, he had no time to brace himself for the gust of wind that breezed by him, enclosing his head in said textbook. “Oh quit being such a drama queen, Han.” Groaned Chan as he made his way over from behind him. Felix, who sat across from him, playfully slaps the Han filled textbook and laughs.

“Don’t mind him, Hyung. He’s just sulking cause he has tiny brain and can’t figure out simple math equations.” He teased. Han finally, and angrily might I add, lifts his head from his textbook. “OH YEAH? Then you must have an even tinier brain, failing English even though it’s literally your first language!” “Hey! That is NOT what English class is about, and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who doesn’t understand Shakespeare!”

Chan only observes as the two begin to butt heads with each other across the table. “So you mind telling me why Han decided to recite ancient texts and how it has anything to do with his ‘tiny brain’?” He sighs, attempting to bend wind between the two to get them to sit back down. “He was talking about Y/N.” Hyunjin answers from the other end of the table, making a best effort to stay out of the HanLix fight. Chan, now fed up with the continued arguing, forced the two to sit with a now stronger pull from the air.

“Y/N? Han, did you forget that Y/N is a non-bender? Or are you actually suffering from tiny brain?” Chan finished with a laugh. “There’s no way they’re the Avatar.” Han, now having collected himself from the countless wind blasts Chan threw at him, gave him the ‘no duh’ look. “Maybe not master of all elements, but master of school subjects. And of course, when I need their help, they’re not here.” He pouted back in his seat. The rest of their table rolled their eyes at his complaint, Chan letting out and even more exhausted sigh than usual.

“Han, we’ve talked about this. Y/N had to move schools for their own safety. This school is predominantly made up of benders. I don’t know if you’ve seen the news lately, but the divide between us and non-benders is getting worse. What could we have done, really, if Y/N got hurt here?” Han rested his chin back onto the table. ‘Blah blah blah, politics. If Y/N needed our help, I know we could’ve kicked some ass. And more importantly, why can’t the world just get along already?”

“Easier said than done, Hannie.” Minho chimes as he and Changbin arrive to the group, hearing the last of his ‘political’ outcries. “Try and become President first, then you can blah blah blah politics all you want.” Just as Minho finished his teasing, Han flicked the last remaining water he had in his bottle at him. And in classic Minho fashion, he quickly redirected it to an unsuspecting Changbin, who was distracted by a video he was showing Felix. As the latter leans out of the way, Changbin is hit directly in the face with water.

“UGH! Seriously? Can’t I go one hangout WITHOUT the two of you splashing me with water?” Changbin whines as he begins to shake said water off. With no hesitation, Felix blasts him with a gust of wind, drying him instantly, a few hairs out of place as a result. Changbin lets out a small “Thanks.” and redirects his focus on the video he was showing Felix. “So speaking of Avatars-” He motion for the group to look at his phone, which played a conspiracy video about the topic.

“What, you’re watching MORE Avatar conspiracies? I thought you were over that?” Hyunjin mocks. Changbin silences him with a motion of his finger, and proceeds to explain himself. “I was, until I found this theory about the last Avatar, Avatar Luse.” The table all looked at each other.

They didn’t know much about the Avatar. Even Chan, who was 4 when she passed, couldn’t remember much about her. And school didn’t make much of an effort to teach them about her either. What they know is what they hear from different sources. They didn’t care much about it though.

At least, not as much as Changbin does.

“So, her death was sudden right? Like, outta nowhere? Well, there’s a theory that she was actually killed! Like, someone or something was after her!”

Chan groaned. “Binnie, don’t you think it’s a little crude to speculate about someone’s death? What if Miss Luse did just pass peacefully?” Changbin stood straight. “But there’s evidence that something wasn’t right before she passed. Like, the White Lotus was hiding something from us.” Chan rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Bin, we haven’t heard of any news about the Avatar in… how old is Jeongin again?” He asks in Felix’s direction. “19.” “- in 19 years. All Jeongin’s life to be exact. Her case, whether there is one or not, has long since been cold. Give it a rest.”

Changbin sulks and sits next to Felix, who understandably pats his head in comfort. Hyunjin laughs at the sudden abrupt ending to the conversation and looks around the table.

_One, two, three…_

‘Ok, speaking of Jeongin, where is he? And Seungmin too?” Felix perks up. “Ah, Seungmin texted me earlier that he and Jeongin’s joint class study is gonna run a little late.” Felix’s’ stomach lets out a loud rumble as he finishes his sentence. “Well, considering someone’s a little hungry, I say we move our little group here to someone’s place for the night and snack.” Chan suggests as he stands up from the table. “Ugh, again? I haven’t had time to go grocery shopping from the last time you guys came over.” Minho groaned.

Chan glanced at Minho and smirked, hold up his fingers in a scissor like position. “Nothing a little RPS can’t fix. Now, let us decide the next victim, shall we.” The rest of the group stood, slightly leaning over the table, awaiting this round of rock, paper, scissors. Leave it to this group to be so passionate about this game, but even without Chan and Felix, somehow whoever’s house was chosen would always run out of food by the end of the day. After a couple rounds, it was decided that Changbin’s place was the next target.

Oddly enough, Changbin cheered in excitement while the other’s groaned. “Yes! Now I can make you guys watch the theory videos with me, and you can’t complain this time!” He jeered. “Can we go again?” Hyunjin asked. Chan silent shook his head no, much to their dismay. “You still have snacks for me and Chan-hyung though, right?” Felix asked as he and Han packed up their stuff. “Of course I do! Don”t I always take care of my Airbuddies?” Felix rolled his eyes with a smile as he swatted Changbin’s hand, which was pinching his cheek, away.

All set to go, and Hyunjn having already texted the younger two still studying their whereabouts, Changbin paced himself to the front of the group. “Alrighty! Let’s light ‘em up!” And on cue, Changbin sparked a small fire in the palm of his hands, which largely lit up the area around it. It didn’t take long for Chan to quickly blow it out. “The joke gets old when you use it for the billionth time, Binnie. Now hurry up before it gets even darker.” Changbin pouts as he relights his fire, now a bit tamer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats you are a nonbender! Sorry it’s not a full fledged x Reader story. I don’t think I’m quite ready to write one of those yet…


	3. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin did NOT wake up for this. And frankly, wished he were dreaming instead.

“Seungminnnnnn…” A tired Jeongin cried as he folded himself over his desk. His teacher had decided that because his class was falling behind in Math, they would partner up with the top class in the next year, which happened to be Seungmin’s class, for an after-school study session. Seungmin gave a small smile before placing an eraser atop the younger boys’ head. “No amount of cuteness is going to get me to slack off on teaching you, Jeongin.” He let out a small groan. “Besides, it’s good for the both of us, so we might as well make the best of it.”

“You only say that cause it’s easy for you, Hyung, being top of the class and all. It comes as easy to you as earthbending does.” “And as a fellow earthbender, it should come as natural to you too.” Seungmin retorts as he continues building on the small tower of school supplies he’d started on Jeongin’s head. “Ugh… today’s just not my day. First, I barely get any sleep, I missed breakfast AND lunch and now I’m stuck here trying to cram numbers into my brain.”

Jeongin pouted, head keeping still on his desk. “Did you have weird dreams again?” Seungmin asked, placing another eraser on the supply tower. “Yeah… but it felt more like a nightmare this time. I think I saw some ghosts, and maybe dark figures with fedoras? I don’t know, but whatever I dreamt about gave me a headache once I woke up.”

Seungmin only nodded. Jeongin had been having these strange dreams for a while now. His parents said that he’s had them growing up before and passed it off as a ‘child’s wild imagination’ thing. But for the last year or so, they’d been getting worse. And more graphic. When he went to the doctor, they suggested it might be stress from school, which was a given he guesses, but it was still weird. Jeongin closed his eyes for a moment, letting the coolness of the desk his cheek was pressed against comfort him.

Until he sees a hand reaching towards him.

“AH!” He jumps up, startling Seungmin and knocking over the supply tower in the process. “Woah. You ok there, Innie?” The latter asks, a look of worry now on his face. Jeongin only smiles and laughs nervously, managing a small ‘It’s nothing,’ before slumping back in his seat. From the corner of his eye, he sees an eraser come back into vision. He looks at the hands holding it and follows it back to the person beside him. “Drop something?” He smiles before handing the dropped supplies back to the two.

“Ah, Jongho! Sorry about that, didn’t mean to disturb you.” Seungmin apologizes. Jongho shakes his head in reassurance. “It’s no problem. I was getting kinda bored studying myself, anyways. What’s up with you two?” He asks, pulling up a seat beside their desks. Seungmin shrugs. “Nothing. Same as you, I suppose. Jeongin over here is fighting dreamland, though.” Jeongin throws him a glare before laying his head back on his desk. Jongho gives him a soft pat on the head.

“There, there, I say let him rest. Forcing someone to learn stuff against their will won’t do any good in the long run. _Trust me._ ” As he and Seungmin laugh and chatter away, Jeongin slowly closes his eyes again, this time taking a much-needed nap. As he snoozed the next few minutes away, the rest of the class begins to chatter away as well, much to the teacher’s disapproval. But it all went silent when the classroom door suddenly opened. Everyone turned their heads and were frozen in place as the people that walked in were the last thing they expected on a Tuesday night. 

“White Lotus. W-what bring you here?” The teachers asks, nervously standing from her desk. As they scan over the classroom of students, she quickly gestures for the students to stand in respect. As they do so, the White Lotus answers her question.

“We are here to announce the identity of the new Avatar.”

Gasps filled the classroom, followed by idle chatter. Many wondered _“Is it me?” “Omg, it’s totally you!”_ Some even asking other classmates _“Avatars still exist?”_ The teacher hushed the classroom immediately, but she was just as nervous as they were. The White Lotus, after the passing of the previous Avatar, essentially went into hiding. Or more accurately, only ever showed themselves on a handful of occasions. The older generations that lived though Avatars knew what they were, but younger generations only referred to them as 'Another secret society filled with old people.'

The White Lotus scanned the room again, now focusing their attention on the trio sitting near the back of the class. Jongho and Seungmin froze, as now all eyes were on them. They gave each other another glance, nervousness now making home in their expressions. It wasn’t until Seungmin gestured downward that Jongho realized that Jeongin was still asleep.

Jongho quickly shook the younger awake, in hopes of not possibly offending the White Lotus even more. After a coupe shakes, Jeongin slowly lifted his head, eyes still droopy. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to a very worried looking Jongho and Seungmin. His hearing was still a bit fuzzy, so he could only see the expressions change on his friends face as he slowly stood up. After rubbing his eyes once more and stretching himself awake, he focused his eyes on the classroom bowing in his direction.

His hearing was never clearer than in this moment.

“We are at your service, Avatar Jeongin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK, something about Avatar Jeongin just sounds right, don't you think? I wonder what Changbin would say.... And yes everyone sucks at math, because math itself sucks.


	4. Interlude : Jeongin's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin recalls a memory of an old friend and awakens something, or someone, resting within him.

_“There, there, I say let him rest. Forcing someone to learn stuff against their will won’t do any good in the long run.” As he and Seungmin laugh and chatter away, Jeongin slowly closes his eyes again, this time taking a much-needed nap._

Eyes now closed, he let his mind wander. Pushing aside anything school related, he dreamt of his friends. Ah yes, this small group of friends, which Chan jokingly calls ‘Stray Kids’ because of the so called ‘lost look in our eyes’. Jeongin feels a smile spread across his face. As mischievous as he is and no matter how much he liked to tease them, Jeongin was always grateful to his Hyungs because he could always count on them for anything, no matter how big or small.

He recalls the day they had to say goodbye to Y/N, a special member of their little group. Despite being the youngest, even he understood how absurd it was for the reason of their departure.

_“We can protect you, Y/N! So please, don’t go!”_

_“It’s not about protecting me. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt for my sake.”_

Even after Y/N left, it still left a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_“It’s not fair! Why do people have to discriminate on everything! It’s not right!”_

He remembers being in the courtyard, venting to his friends his frustrations. Them only nodding and agreeing in response to everything he said, but also asking what they really could do to stop it. This only made the younger more frustrated.

_“You don’t get it! If I don’t do something, things will only get worse!”_

He remembers stomping the ground beneath him so hard that he bends it with more force than he’d ever had before. His friends look at him, concerned.

_“What do you mean ‘I’?_

Suddenly, there’s nothing. Just darkness. Jeongin was alone.

_“It’s almost time.”_

“Time for what? Who’s there?”

_“Do not worry, young one. I will protect you.”_

“Protect me?”

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t hide for long. They’ll soon be looking for us.”_

“Who? Who’s looking for me? Who are you protecting me from? And what do you mean _us?_ "

_“They will tell you. It is time to wake up.”_

“Wait! Who are you!”

_After a coupe shakes, Jeongin slowly lifted his head, eyes still droopy, He rubbed his eyes and looked up to a very worried looking Jongho and Seungmin. His hearing was still a bit fuzzy, so he could only see the expressions change on his friends face as he slowly stood up. After rubbing his eyes and stretching himself awake, he opened his eyes to the classroom bowing in his direction._

_His hearing was never clearer than in this moment._

_“We are at your service, Avatar Jeongin.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were a bender, which you are not here sadly, what element would you want?


	5. The Set Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he was revealed, Avatar Jeongin, or just Jeongin is better, is faced with more pressure than he can handle.

Jeongin couldn’t quite put together what was happening in front of him.

 _“Am I still dreaming?”_ He thought to himself, but as he looked to Jongho and Seungmin, the realization finally hit. He looked around the classroom and back to the White Lotus, who he honestly thought wasn’t even around anymore. Jeongin had grown up his entire life never really knowing about the Avatar. He only heard about Avatar Luse on a handful of occasions.

All he _really_ knew, though, was that she passed away the night he was born.

_“But me? The Avatar? What does that even mean? Are they sure? What if it’s a mistake?”_

“It is not a mistake. You are the Avatar. Now, come with us.” The White Lotus demanded.

Jeongin, still not completely understanding, could only follow their orders. As he grabbed his things, he could feel the eyes of his classmates burn holes in him. He looked up to see his classmates staring him down. Some with joy, some with envy, and even some who didn’t care. He looked at Seungmin, who only looked just as worried and confused as he did.

He couldn’t quite tell what Jongho was feeling, though.

As he passed his classmates, he only felt small. And as he left the classroom and walked down the dim, empty halls, he felt alone. The White Lotus, who walked ahead of him, said nothing. As they approached the front doors of the schools, Jeongin hesitated to walk through. He hoped this was a dream, and that he’d wake up to Seungmin building another tower on him as he slept. But as the front doors open, the brightness pulled him out of that fantasy.

But the brightness wasn’t from the sun. He instead was met with the countless reflections of camera lenses. Once his eyes completely adjusted, he was met with a sea of reporters that he’d only ever seen on TV. Someone must’ve leaked that they’d seen the White Lotus here. He felt his mind go blank again.

Oh how he wished this were a dream.

He let the White Lotus guide him through the crowd. He paid no attention to the countless cameras in his face. The numerous questions thrown at him. Not even batting an eye when he was being shoved around in between persons. His mind was at a standstill and all he could do was stare at the ground. It felt like the world stood still.

And as thousands tuned into to their TV, with the Breaking News story on their screens, a single camera focuses on Jeongin, who finally looks up from the ground. Now the world turned their eyes to the title of a news headline that’d go down in history.

“HERE AT LAST: WELCOME, AVATAR JEONGIN.”

-

Once he reached home. He hesitated even stepping inside.

_“What will Mom and Dad think?”_

It wasn’t until his mother opened the door, the faint sound of the news playing in the background, that Jeongin snapped back to reality. He felt tears swell up as his mother took him in her arms, his father following behind her. “My baby, we’re so sorry. Are you ok?” They held him tightly in their arms, his mother wiping away his tears.

“I’m fine, but…what are you sorry for?” He looked at his parents, who seemed like they knew more than they showed.

“The time has come. Now, for what we’ve discussed….” The White Lotus spoke directly to Jeongin’s parents. He looked back and forth between the two, fear now taking over. “Mom, Dad. What are they talking about? What’s going on?” He clung to his parents, who felt his hands shake as he did so. “Just…give us some time. Please.” His father begged, tears welling in his eyes. The White Lotus sighed. “Very well. We’ll be outside.”

As Jeongin sat in the living room with his parents, he finally let his tears fall. His father sat beside him and rubbed his back. “What's happening?” He choked out through his tears. His parents gave each other one last glance before his mother placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Sweetie, listen to me.” She took a deep breath. “We’ve known. Even before all this, we’ve always known.” Jeongin could only stare blankly. “Do you remember the day after your friend left. When you told us about your bending and how different it felt from before?” His father asked. Jeongin nodded. “That night, after you fell asleep, the White Lotus came to our house.”

“They said that whatever happened in that moment, the energy of past Avatars flowed out of you, for just a moment. You called to the White Lotus.” “Or, Avatar Luse did, to be exact.” His father interjected. Jeongin grew even more confused. “B-but that was over a year ago. Why wait until now to tell me?” He cried.

“Because she was wanted to protect you.” The head of the White Lotus answered as he entered the room. “In truth, you were never meant to find out.” Jeongin stared. “Why? Why wasn’t I supposed to find out?” The Head took a deep breath and knelt in front of the family. “You may not be aware of this, but the era of the Avatar has drastically changed over the centuries. The Avatar, once a position of honor and respect, was now only seen as a position of fear and greed. The people no longer felt safe, nor relied on the Avatar anymore. And instead focused their time and energy on driving them away. Shunning them from the world.”

“Avatar Luse, sadly, was given the same treatment. We didn’t wish for the same to befall you. We had discussed that, for the safety of future Avatars, their identity be kept secret from themselves. So that they may live a normal life, free from the burden that title holds. We, the White Lotus, would observe from a far, to keep them safe and under control in the meantime. At least… that’s what Avatar Luse wished for, before she passed.”

“But she knew something. Something that scared her enough to wake up.” Jeongin spoke up, tears now dry. The Head sighed. “Yes. She came to us that day. To warn us of a threat she thought she had managed to fool. And said to protect you.” Jeongin stood up. “Protect me from what?” The Head paused for a moment. “I rather not say, it’s best that she explains it to you. I’m sure she’ll speak to you in due time” Jeongin then remembered the voice he heard when he slept in the classroom. “She already has, hasn’t she?” Jeongin nodded.

“What happens now?” He asks. The Head stands up and reassured the family. “Now, we fulfill our duty to protect you. Which means you and your family will be relocated to live with us.” Jeongin stood firm and shook his head in protest. “No… this… this is too sudden. I WON’T GO.” Jeongin rushes to his room and slams the door behind him. “Sir, please. We know how important this is, but he is still so young. He has his own life too. Please, give us more time.” His mother begged.

The Head lets out one last sigh, before heading to the door. “We still have some things to prepare for your arrival, so I will allow one last week in this household. But you are not to let anyone in or out. And tell the boy to not trust others so easily anymore. Things will be different now that the world knows who he is.” He spoke the last sentence as he headed out the door. Another member informed them that they will have guards around the area for protection.

Jeongin watched as the White Lotus left his home and the guards settle in for protection.

His life he once had, now felt like another lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather long chapter, today. My poor baby boy :( Don't worry, we're gonna get u outta there!


	6. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan does some research and the gang express their worries about their youngest friend's sudden reveal.

Chan didn’t know what to do. It honestly still all felt like a blur. As he sat in the library, where he meant to study for upcoming exams and such, he let his mind drift to that Tuesday evening.

Where the world around him changed forever.

-

After they had left campus and finally made their way to Changbin’s home, Chan had grown a bit tired, since the host and his ‘guests’ decided to argue about various Avatar subjects along the way. The only comfort he found in fellow Airbender, Felix, who walked beside him calmly, talking about much more interesting things. (To Chan, at least.)

When they arrive, Changbin invited them in, before running in to set up his idea of “Netflix & Chill.” Which was just his own personal playlist of different Avatar videos, various snacks sprawled across his living room table and his many _many_ Avatar memorabilia he had collected over the years. A lot less sexy if you ask Chan. But he let that feeling go after seeing Felix look all starry eyed at said memorabilia. He smiled to himself and took a seat on the floor.

Since Changbin is the said ‘host’ for the night and insisted on standing because ‘this way I can make sure you’re paying attention’, the other four took their seats on the couch. As Changbin scrolled down his infinite playlist of videos, the group began to snack on the food in front of them. “Dude, fireflakes? Seriously?” Hyunjin asked, taking a handful. “Only the finest of cuisine for my groupies. Plus, they’re good, ok.”

As Changbin finally found the video he was showing Felix earlier, which to the surprise of everyone, was a nearly 2 hour documentary style video on Avatar Luse and that crazy conspiracy he’s been obsessed with. Having settled in, he pressed play. So much for ‘making sure we’re paying attention’ as his focus completely went to the video the instant it started. The only one avidly watching with him was Felix, and Han on occasion when he’d lose at the game on his phone and Chan who, out of the kindness of his heart, tried to pay attention

Emphasis on _tried._

The rest of the gang just did their own thing. Hyunjin pulling out a book from nowhere and taking up the edge of the couch to read and Minho beating Han at his own game. Literally. Chan kinda zoned out after the first 10 minutes and began browsing on his phone, liking IG posts and whatnot. He decided to text Seungmin to make sure the youngest two of the group were doing ok. It wasn’t long until Seungmin had sent back his reply: a selfie of him and a sleeping Jeongin with a oddly stable looking supply tower on his head. Chan laughed and sent back a heart emoji before shutting of his phone and attempting to focus on the video again.

It wasn’t after another 30 minutes until Changbin’s TV started freaking out, cutting the video short and tuning into live TV instead. Han laughed as Changbin yelled in frustration, but as he was about to restart the TV, Hyunjin stopped him. “Hold on guys, isn’t that our school?” He pointed to the TV and sure enough, the camera showed the front of their school building. “Dude, no way! What’s going on?” Felix asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Chan quickly took to his phone to text Jeongin and Seungmin to see if they were ok.

No response.

As his own concern grew, the reporters began speaking. _“We were just informed that the once thought to have retired, famed White Lotus was spotted entering this campus. So, one has to wonder, if the White Lotus still exists, does that also mean the legendary Avatar does as well?”_ Changbin gasped. “Oh my god. The Avatar?! At _MY_ school?! I wonder who it could be…” Han punched his arm. “Oh please. They’re probably there for some extra curricular class or something.” Minho rolled his eyes. “Right, cause of course people like the White Lotus would show up late at night on a Tuesday to some random college campus to teach students. Like they don’t have some important old people things to do.”

Before the two could begin arguing, the sudden eruption of noise from the TV pulled them back to the screen. _“It looks like the White Lotus have emerged from the building! And there appears to be a young boy with them as well. Let’s get a closer look!”_ The camera wasn’t able to get a clear view though, as a number of media crew were also scrambling to get their famed ‘money shot.’ “COME ON! WHO IS IT!” Changbin yelled, practically shaking the TV. “Oh god…what if it’s someone we know?” Felix asked.

“No way, we would’ve been able to tell…couldn’t we?” Hyunjin asked, glancing at Chan, who’d been silent this entire time. Before he could respond, the reporter on screen gasped. _“There he is!”_ And as their camera panned from the ground, up the boy’s figure, to a focus on his face, Chan and the rest were rendered speechless. They could only read the headline as it rolled on the screen before focusing their eyes on the boy center screen, then back to each other.

-

 _“Jeongin…the Avatar…”_ Chan thought to himself. He was still in shock, to be honest. He was only 4 when the last Avatar was around, so he had no idea what kind of responsibility someone with that title – or power – could hold. So here he was in the library. Along with not studying like he planned and worrying about Jeongin, he took it upon himself to do some research on the Avatar as well. He looked at everything he could find, from the first Avatar, to the 100 Year War and even the Harmonic Convergence, an event which allowed him and many other families and their ancestors to become Airbenders in the first place.

“I see you’ve already taken matters into you own hands, Channie.” He looked up from his book to see everyone heading his way. Everyone except Jeongin, that is. “But I guess that's just like you, team leader.” Minho smirked as he and the rest took a seat at Chan's table. He sighed as he set his book aside. He checked everyone’s expressions, they all seemed normal enough, but knows very well how worried they are about Jeongin. He looked to Seungmin specifically. “How are you holding up, Seung?” The latter shook his head.

After Jeongin was escorted out of class that night, the rest of the students were instructed to stay put for another hour as to 'not create more chaos’. Once that time was up, he ran outside as fast as he could. He didn’t think to contact the rest of his Hyungs. He was only worried about Jeongin in that moment. He started by trying to call his phone.

No answer.

His next step was to head straight for his place, but before he could make his way there, he was stopped by Jongho who was following right behind him. “I know how you're feeling, but I suggest you don’t.” He warned. Seungmin grew frustrated. “Jongho, did you not _see_ what just happened? Jeongin, our _friend_ , was just declared the _Avatar_ , for pete’s sake. Do you expect me to just sit back and _not_ worry?” Jongho raised his hands in defense. “Whoa there! I’m just as…shocked as you are. But trust me, it won’t be as easy for you to see him now that he’s the Avatar.”

“And what makes you so sure?” Seungmin asked, his patience wearing thin. Jongho though for a moment. “Let’s just say my family has a history with ‘Avatar Business’. The protection of the Avatar is no joke. I just don’t want you to hurt yourself trying to see him. It would only put more of a burden on Jeongin.” And with that, Seungmin sighs. After thanking Jongho, he makes the decision to head home for the night.

And since then, it’d been nearly a week since they’d last seen or heard from Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up to now is what I had pre written so updates may not be so daily anymore. But I'm too invested in this story to drop it now, so...


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like months of doing nothing, the gang decide to see Jeongin for themselves.

“Alright, alright. Enough moping around. We all know what happened. I know, you know, Lee knows-” “Hey…” Han shushed the Lee in question. “Point being our boy Jeongin was just declared the Avatar. What are we gonna do about it?” Han was stood upright, ever so slightly leaning on to the table he and his friends were sitting at for what felt like 4 months. The news of their youngest friend being the Avatar was week old news, and yet they all felt still, like it was just yesterday. And Han was growing restless.

Seungmin stood up just as quick, almost as if fear compelled him to. “What do you mean ‘What are we gonna do about it?’ What…what is there _to_ do? It’s not like we’re never gonna see him again…right?” The end of Seungmin’s question sent everyone more silent than they were. All the questions they’ve had kept piling up and was taking a toll on their mind. They all glanced at each other across the table before collectively looking to someone who might have the answers.

“Why are you guys looking at me?” Chan finally looked up after being lost in his own thoughts, everyone’s eyes on him as lost as he was. “Well, you are the oldest. Figured you might have an idea as to what’s going on.” Felix answered. “WHA- I’m not _that_ old! I mean, Minho’s only a year younger than me!” He gestured to his raven-haired friend beside him, looking as smug as ever.

“Guilty.” He grinned. “Jokes aside, think about it, you guys. Jeongin’s the toughest little bean we’ve ever known. Hell, sometimes he even gives us a run for our money.” He stood confidently, hoping the rest would ease their shoulders for a bit. He stood beside Chan, resting a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be alright.” The two share a comforting smile before looking back at the rest. Seeing a bit of unease still weighing on them, Minho takes a deep breath.

“Alright. Then how about we go visit him? Will that make you feel better?” The group look at each other once more before collectively nodding. “Well, if we’re going after school, I need to call my-” “After? Who said anything about after?” And in the blink of an eye, Minho swipes Chan’s keys, breaks for the nearest window, and ice ramps his way down to the parking garage. In a frenzy, the 6 of them rush out of the library.

-

“Y’know, I would’ve gotten a bigger car if I knew one day 7 of us would be smushed into one as we go check up on the Avatar. Which, by the way, is still CRAZY.” Chan struggles to maintain his focus on the road as the rest rustle around in the back. “You have 7 friends, Chan. And you didn’t think that maybe all of us would go to some place at once?” Minho commented from the passenger seat. “Honestly, no. It was much easier only having to give Felix a ride while the rest of you Ubered. And again, I didn’t think Jeongin, OUR Jeongin, would be the Avatar, either.”

“Oh, quit the poetics already and just drive.” Minho groaned. As Chan makes a right, he glances back over to Minho, who had seated himself to messing with his phone again. “Why don’t you do it then, if your so eager?” Minho laughs. “Oh Chan, you know I can’t drive.” He singsongs as Chan make a left. “Nope. I’m not gonna comment on that.” The rest of the car bursts into laughter as they head into a familiar neighborhood. But the laughs die down as they feel Chan slow his drive.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin questions, peering his head to the front seat. Jeongin’s home comes into view, and they see it surrounded by guards. They slowly drive by it, too intimidated to stop and ask. As they drive back around, Seungmin sighs. “So that’s what Jongho was trying to warn me about.” They park at the end of the street to contemplate their next move.

“Ok… I honestly don’t know what to make of that, so now what?” Chan says matter-of-factly as he turns to those in the backseat. “Now what? Isn’t it obvious? Now we storm that castle! They can’t stop all 7 of us! We’ve got ‘em beat in numbers!” Changbin booms ever so loudly, with on hand on the door handle all ready to go. “Yeah? Well they’ve got us beat in height, so then what King Shortie?” Hyunjin retorts. And just like that, Changbin slowly sits back down in his seat, defeated. Felix pats his back apologetically. “A lose for us little guys today, Hyung.”

Jisung, fed up with waiting, steps out of the car and slams the door behind him as he makes a beeline to the guards outside Jeongin’s house. Before the rest could jump out, he freezes the door handles, keeping them inside to only watch. He couldn’t bear the thought of Jeongin, their friend that felt like a little brother to him, being all alone and terrified. He knew more than anything that what Jeongin needed most now were his friends.

As he got closer to the guards, he felt each step grow heavier. He tried to keep his head high, but once he was a short distance away from them, he froze. It only took once second for him to make eye contact with one for him to halt his breath. In a panic, he bowed and ran back towards the car. As fast as he got out, he opened the door an sat himself just as quickly in the backseat. The rest gave him a concerned look. “Hey, y’know what? You were the bravest one of us today for trying. Thanks, Jisung.” Seungmin consoled a now timid Jisung as

Hyunjin patted his leg. “Alright, new plan.” Minho interjected. “Guards have to sleep, right? By nightfall I’m sure they’ll be less guards, so we’ll just come back and sneak in.” Chan sighed, not cause he disagreed, but because there was no other option. He was tired of moping around. Seeing Jisung try to step out of his comfort zone reminded him that he had to be a leader for these boys. He can’t just mope around and leave them to solve the problems themselves. It’s time he took action. He took a deep breath, and turned back to the guys,

“Ok. Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little jab at myself for taking so long to update BUT I am back nonetheless. Yay?


	8. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night lost in thought, Jeongin battles not only his feelings, but something that could cost him his life.

Jeongin felt like he was going insane. He was under strict house arrest, no contact with the outside world anymore, no phone, no friends. He felt so alone. It had only been a week since his world changed, and yet it felt like it’s been forever. He misses being with them. His other family. As he settles into bed for his last night in his childhood home, staring at the same old ceiling, wrapping himself in the same old sheets, he drifted off and dreamt about them.

He drifts off to sleep, and his dreams were made up of different memories, pleasant ones thankfully. He dreams of the countless expressions Chan and Seungmin would make when dealing with how out of control they could get. They were always a good laugh. He dreams of Minho and Han and their constant scheming, which somehow always ended with them arguing. Felix would bring us the newest dessert he learned to bake, and how they’d all fight for the last piece, much to Felix’s embarrassment. The constant teasing Hyunjin, and really all of them to be honest, would give to Changbin. They loved him, of course, they just found him to be cuter when he pouted.

Jeongin could feel himself smile. What he wouldn’t give to be with them again. Just before he fell into deep sleep, he felt a chill wind creep into his room, brushing just against his nose.

_“That’s weird. I don’t think I opened my window before I laid down…”_

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the window that was to his left, which was in fact open. He was fully awake now, and slowly rose from his bed. His arms were suddenly gripped and pinned to the backboards of his bed. His back slammed into it soon after, and as he hissed from the pain, he looked to see a shadowed figure be his attacker. Frozen, he stared in fear as he traced the man’s face. It was rounded and long, only his eyes, which were a deep brown, showed. The rest of his face was covered in a black mask adorned with chains.

And to top it all off was a well-fitting black fedora.

The eyes in question were intimidating. The man hasn’t said a word, but his eyes said everything. He was here for Jeongin. He himself wasn’t sure of what exactly until he felt his wrists, still being pinned to his backboard, heat up dangerously quick. And just before this figure’s other hand, now holding fire hotter than anything he’d felt before, reached his face, Jeongin kicked him in the gut with all his might.

The figure wrenched back, loosening his grip on Jeongin’s wrists. Jeongin took that chance to bend the wall behind him and attack the figure once more. He threw a chunk of stone, catching the figure fully of guard, and escaped his grasp. He stood his ground as the figure stood opposite of him across the room. Jeongin held his wrists, now faintly scarred with burns. He glared back at the figure across him, who wasn’t done just yet.

The man leaped towards Jeongin, sparking a few new flames in the palm of his hands. Jeongin managed to dodge to the side, barely losing his footing before catching himself against the wall. The man turned to him, his demeanor now growing more restless the more he misses his target. He begins to attack from a distance, shooting flames directly towards Jeongin, who only manages to dodge and block with the help of his own bending

Jeongin begins to uproot the ground beneath him, in efforts to disrupt the mans focus again. He shifts the ground towards the figure and locks one of his legs to the grounds. The man is forced to kneel, but not before he leads a trail of fire back towards Jeongin. It reaches his feet and spreads, surrounding him in flames. In a panic, Jeongin releases his grip on the figure and raises himself on a pillar of ground to escape the flames. Jeongin feels his heartbeat increase. He doesn’t really take in what’s going around him until he focuses back onto his room, now engulfed in flames.

He looks back at the figure, who stood amongst the flames, staring back at him. As the were both illuminated by the flames engulfing them, Jeongin held his ground, his breath growing heavy.

“WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?”

He tried holding back his tears, now pouring from frustration, confusion, and fear. He already felt like his life was changing faster than he was willing to accept. He was already miserable, being kept from the life he had before, from his friends who meant so much to him. And now he was faced with someone who clearly wanted nothing more that to wipe him off the face of the earth. He waited for a response, but the figure kept silent.

He watched as the figure began to move in a way he felt like he had seen before. His arms piercing the air around him as his finger lead from the tips, to his stomach, and out. Jeongin’s fear only grew worse as he began so see sparks of blue erupt from the figures hand.

Lightning.

Jeongin’s breath now grew faster. He felt his body grow weak at the sight. His tears now overflowed as he began to plead.

“PLEASE, WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME? WHY ME? PLEASE, LET ME GO!”

It seemed like the figure hesitated, but only for a moment. He stepped forward and shot.

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Jeongin could clearly see the bolt of lightning coming towards him, but his body was frozen. In the moment, all he began to hear was a voice.

_Let me take over._

“You again. Who are you?”

_Now is not the time, let me protect you._

“No, I… I can’t. I don’t know who you are or what’s going on. I don’t want this. I don’t want any of this.”

_Let me do this, or it will be too late._

Jeongin hunched over, his mind reeling from some force trying to take hold of him. He looked back up to the lightning now mere inches away from him. He felt his mind fade, accepting what would become of him.

“JEONGIN!”

Like lightning himself, Changbin stormed through the window, severing the lightning in half with a mere drop kick. The figure stepped back, completely in shock. Changbin stood guard in front of Jeongin, keeping the flames now at bay. The figure lunged forward again only to be stopped by a fire wall in his path.

“I don’t think so, buddy.” Hyunjin sneered as he increased the heat of his fire wall. And like clockwork, the rest of the gang came flooding in. Chan and Felix teamed up to settle the flames, taking them out with one combined wave of air, extinguishing it in one blow. Minho and Han formed ice shackles to keep the figure at bay, still being held up by Hyunjn’s fire wall. Seungmin made his way to Jeongin, forming his own pillar to reach him. One he safely retrieved him, he brought him down.

The rest moved closer to the figure, now held up by every element in existence. He scanned every face in the room. Hyunjin dropped his fire wall and forced his now burning palm on the figure’s shoulder, who hissed from the sudden pain. “Alright, dickhead. You better tell us who you are and what your fucking deal is, or I’ll give you an Agni Kai you’ll never forget.” The figure looked up at him, then back at a still zoned out Jeongin. Seungmin stared back. And his eyes widened.

“LOOK OUT.”

He managed to pull a stone wall barrier in between his friends and the figure just in time. Just as Hyunjin moved his hand, the figure exploded, releasing himself from their shackles. As they all ducked and shielded themselves from the rubble, the figure was already one foot out the window. He took one last glance back at Seungmin and Jeongin, staring ever so intently at the two, before fully jumping out and escaping.

Seungmin was fully intent on chasing after him until he felt Jeongin wake up in his arms. The rest of the gang, still shaken up by what happened, rushed over to his side. Jeongin opened his eyes, and to his relief, their faces were the first thing he saw. He smiled, which just as quick turned into tears. He fell deeper into their arms, and as they all held him tight, he let himself cry.

He was safe, for now. That much he knew. And yet, that terrified him.

He knew deep down that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d see The Man in the Black Fedora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes... :/ Oh well, here's a surprise update!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this'll be. Im just gonna keep writing till I deem it finished or get tired of it.


End file.
